The OC: Ten years Later
by sweetsunset
Summary: Can Marissa keep control of her life as well as having Ryan back in her life. My second story please review :D
1. Chapter 1

The OC: 2015, Ten Years Later

Chapter 1: the Bump

Marissa looked at herself in the mirror. It was 10 yeas later and she was living in New York City in 2015. She had graduated from Newport High and earned herself a degree in fashion. She was now a well respected fashion designer and business women. She lived with her fiancé and a posh flat overlooking Central Park. She had left her past behind her and was now engaged to a highly successful businessman, who was extremely well known. They also have a one year old daughter Marina.

However she didn't feel respected in her own home. Marissa had the whole world in her hands and she couldn't let anything slide.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ryan was now living in New York City and was now in the construction industry. He was working on a building site near Central Park and was involved in building new flats. He had also left his past behind him. He was now a mature 27 year old and had left Chino in his past. Of course he missed Newport. Seth, Sandy, Kirsten and Summer but he had to move on. He didn't want anymore trouble and he didn't want to be known as the 'bad boy' forever.

"Hey John, I'm just going on my break" shouted Ryan across all the noise on the construction site

"Fine don't be too long" replied John

Ryan finished up and left the construction site. He was pleased that he had this life. No complications and no drama or angst. However, there was one person he did miss.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Marissa was extremely late for a photo shoot she had with Naomi Campbell. She quickly picked up her files and fled out of the flat. She ran down the stairs and out of the block of flats. She turned around the corner and all her papers went flying into the air.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry, here let me help you" replied...


	2. Chapter 2:the meeting

The OC: Ten Years Later, 2015

Chapter 2 the Meeting

"Ryan"...

"Oh my God... Marissa" "What are you doing here" asked Ryan shocked but interested

"I live and work here, what are you doing here" asked Marissa

"I also live and work here" replied Ryan "So uh how long have you been here" asked a curious but slightly a jittery Ryan.

"Almost 8years, how about you" asked Marissa "The same" _and now we cross paths thought Ryan_. "So where were you heading off too"

"I have a photo shoot to get too". "So you're a photographer" "Actually I'm a fashion designer, so uh what do you do"

"I'm in construction. I'm just working round the corner building a new set of flats overlooking Central Park." "Well I hope they turn out good. Listening sorry to be like this but I'm really late for my photo shoot so I got to jet but hey why don't we switch numbers and meet up sometime" asked Marissa "Have a chat I think we need to catch up" "Um sure sounds good". Marissa gave Ryan her card "Here take my card call me sometime" "Yeah sure um bye" "Bye", with all her files picked up Marissa went speedily round the corner onto 59th street.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Marissa started to panic. How on earth could she run into Ryan again, after all these years and in New York? It's like a massive city. Why did he have to come into her life like this when everything had to be perfect? Her fiancé John would have a flip if he found out. He could not find out.

It was any normal extremely busy and hectic day in New York City. Taxis were honking there horns, people were charging about and people were barging in and out of shops. Marissa finally reached her own fashion shoot business place called _Marissa Things_ (that's the title for now until I think of something better).

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I ran into an old friend". "Oh it is that guy you were telling me about, that guy from Chino" asked Kathleen or Kaka (see what I did there hehe).

"It might have been" "Wow what does he look like, still like you said" quizzed Kath. Marissa's' voice turned into a soft whisper and replied "Unfortunately yes" "Oh my God, just remember you're engaged" "Like I couldn't forget" She didn't know weather she felt excited, disappointed or nervous to see Ryan again. She moved to New York to move on with her life and get away from Newport. All she hoped was that old feelings

Wouldn't resurface.


	3. Chapter 3: the arrangment

Chapter 3: the Arrangement

Ryan quickly went and got a coffee at Starbucks and strolled back to the construction site. It was certainly a shock seeing Marissa again after all these years. Him being 27 (I got the age's wrong soz about that hehe) and her being slightly younger, time had gone by so quickly and in his mind possibly worn away. He wondered what had happened in her life. Weather there was any room for him...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Marissa kept on wondering why she had given Ryan her number. Maybe she had watched too many Sex and the City episodes but she was engaged, she had a one year old daughter Marina.

She had finished work for the day and was heading home, when she her phone started ringing. She quickly picked it up and answered.

"Hello", "Hi its me, Ryan, listen I was wondering if we could meet up like you said, go for coffee and a bit to eat or something". "Um", Marissa quizzed herself. Did she really mean what she said about meeting up and letting Ryan into her life. She was scared of course but she wouldn't know how things would develop if she didn't give it a try. "Marissa you still there" "Um yeh sure meeting up would be good", "Ok then well how about meeting up tomorrow, Sunday ok about eight o clock, it's the only time I can get off tomorrow, with time left over" "Yeh that's fine. Why don't we meet at _Johnny's_, you know where that is?" "Yeh I do that's cool see you then" "Ok then see you tomorrow"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Marissa rummaged for her keys in her designer hand bag. She unlocked the door to find John watching TV. She wasn't going to tell him that she was meeting Ryan tomorrow, knowing him he would probably get the wrong idea.

"Hey John, I'm going out with a couple of girls tomorrow evening so I don't know what time I'm going to be home".

"Yeh sure whatever" replied John in the most uninterested voice Marissa had ever heard. "OK then" replied a worried Marissa.


	4. Chapter 4: the meeting and feelings

Chapter 4: The Meeting and possible feelings

Marissa checked herself out in the mirror. She looked about the same as she did ten years ago. She had the same strawberry blonde hair, below the shoulders, the same delicate features with minimal make-up. She wore a pale blue dress, not too dressing. It's not like it was a date or anything but she didn't want Ryan to think she was the same person she was ten years ago. Although why did she always want to impress him. She couldn't possibly harbour the same feelings she did all those years ago when she was seventeen. She did the final touches to her make-up and left a note John saying she was out with some friends. He was out for a meeting or so she thought and Marina had a babysitter round.

"Joanne thanks for popping round like this at short notice." "Don't worry have a good time" "I'll try".

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was approaching 19:45 and Ryan was running behind. He checked what he was wearing and yes it still was the white-beater (AN or is it wife beater I can never hear what he or anyone says oops hehe) and quickly grabbed his keys. He ran out of his apartment block and onto the busy New York street. He passed down a few streets and ended rounding the corner where he saw Johnny, which was lit up in red like an Italian romantic restaurant. He went inside and saw it was quite busy. Marissa hadn't arrived yet and it was only 19:55. He looked around. Sure he lived in New York but these were different people. He only managed to have a quick look at Marisa but she still looked beautiful and just how he remembered her. These people seemed to fit her somehow. The successful people, who had contacts in high places. He quickly looked at the door and saw Marissa looking rushed come into the restaurant. "Hey", Ryan waved his hand and Marissa came over. "Hey I'm so sorry I'm late". Ryan quickly looked at his watch. It was indeed 20:05. "Don't worry about it". "OK so shall we find a table". They sat down towards the back of the restaurant and tried to avoid each others eye.

"So how have you been doing" asked Ryan? "I'm doing great" Marissa replied with a bit of uneasiness in her voice.

"Listen I've got to tell you something". Said Marissa". "Things have moved on since you and I have been together. I'm now engaged to a wonderful man and I have a one year old daughter Marina." she said in such as a rush. She wanted to get it all out without a moment's hesitation. "Right, that's, umm that's great". "So how did this all happen". "Well" said Marissa by putting on a fake smile but trying to show much happiness at the same time and they carried on their conversation. Little did they know that John was watching from the window...


	5. Chapter 5:the punch, the rescue

Chapter 5: The punch, the rescue

"Well this has been great and I am truly happy that you've got you're life

on track and everything's running smoothly for you and that you're happy. You seem it". "Well", stammered Marissa "I am truly happy". "Cam we still keep in touch". Asked a curious Ryan. "Umm sure that would be great. Keep in touch this time. I mean we live in the same city. Can't be that hard", replied Marissa. "Well I'll call you soon yeah", "Yeah that would be great, bye" "Bye".

With that Marissa slowly walked out of the shop. _What am I doing? _She questioned herself. _I'm letting him out of my life again. At least that's what it seems like. I mean who does call with all that history._ She couldn't do it _I can't do it, I have to let go_ She quickly walked out of the shop and didn't look back.

_Why did she run off like that? If only I new what she was thinking. I think I know what she's thinking. I don't think she happy. She wouldn't have rushed off like that, _thought Ryan. He too slowly walked out of the shop..

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Marissa quickly walked up the stairs and unlocked the door to her apartment and was surprised to see John pacing up and down the living room with a red face to match the newly decorated living room.

"John, what's the matter sweetie", "Oh don't you sweetie me, I saw you with the window with him, what the hell were you doing",

"John I was just having lunch with a friend. "Oh don't give me that" John cut in. "John will you just let me explain" but suddenly a hand came and punched her in the face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ryan was walking back down the street not knowing that this was where Marisa lived. He kept on wondering what was up with her. He knew her better than that. At least he thought he did. Suddenly he saw someone that looked strangely like Marissa coming running out of her apartment with a guy storming out, flying his arms in the air.

"You can't do this; you can't see other men behind my back." "I wasn't, I was seeing an old friend".

"Hey what's going on" asked Ryan


	6. Chapter 6:the life

Chapter 6: the man

"Ryan", Marissa said in a desperate plea. She ran towards him and dodged the people on the New York street.

"I can't do this anymore, I can't".

"What, what can't you do", "I can't be with him, help me please".

"What's he done to you" asked Ryan anxiously

"He hit me OK and it's not the first time he's don't it" replied Marissa in a rush and panicked voice. "What!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"He's been hitting me and beating me OK. I can't stop it and he's hitting Marina and I can't live like this anymore. It's not fair". Marissa started crying and leaned on Ryan shoulder. Ryan just stood there in shock. He thought something was up but he didn't think it would be this bad. Suddenly angered by her life he went up too John, who was watching from a distance but slowly moving forward. Before he knew what he was doing he punched John right in the nose.

"Looks like my Chino days are back, for awhile at least and for a good cause". He looked down at John, who was now lying on the floor while people were dodging past him. "You know what you totally deserved that you bastard". "If you ever come into Marissa's life ever again, you're going to regret it for the rest of you're life".

"You know what this isn't over" John shouted to Marissa. "You know what", said Marissa as she came over and leaned over John, "It so is over" and threw her engagement ring on the floor". "If you're thinking you can custody of Marina, (at this point, Marina is still with her babysitter) you are so unbelievably wrong". She replied with anger.

Then Ryan looked over at Marissa as they turned and walked away.

"Are you OK" asked Ryan. "You know what I think I am".

After a year or so Marissa and Ryan were engaged. Ryan had asked her in Paris and she said yes. Marissa never saw John again. Life with Ryan was the way it was meant to be and she loved it.


End file.
